Built to be a hero
by Heavypyro
Summary: What if Sari and Bee were not protoforms, but robots built to bring justice to the galaxy. Technically TFA/Hero Factory and also Sari/Bee. TFA belongs to Hasbro and Hero Factory belongs to Lego  this is my first day and there's OCs and real characters in.
1. Chapter 1

Built to be a Hero

Location: Hero Factory, Makuhero City

Time: 7:30 A.M.

Sector: Assembly Tower

In the Assembly Tower is where heroes are built for any mission.

Now, inside the facility is building two 'unique' heroes. Two sets of feet are place in a small platform. Along with legs, bodies, arms, and heads. The platform rose to a higher level, where both skeletons got their armor placed on their legs and bodies. Helmets were placed in each robot, but the helmets were different. One had a dome on the back and two little horns on each side. The other had bunny ears-like headpieces on the top. Reaching at the top, each robot was placed a precious stone at their chest and sealed by a metallic cap with the letter "H". These stones are one of the rarest mineral and it's the heart of all heroes, the Quaza stone. Soon the robots were alive and ready to fight for justice. These are their adventures.


	2. Chapter 2

Built to be a hero

In the mission control center, two rookies raced toward to a mission control trying to avoid other robots on their way. One was black with yellow armor, feet, hands, and helmet with black stripes. His helmet has little horns on the sides of the forehead. And his hero core was blue. The other has yellow limbs with flame yellowish orange armor, feet, and hands with some light nougat stripes in the armor. Her helmet had some bunny ears-like headpiece on top and was also flame yellowish orange, but the top part of her helmet was red. Her hero core was also blue like the yellow rookie, but slight lighter. Each of their chest armor had an "H" on the center.

"Ha-ha, I won." , cheered the orange armored female hero. "Huh, you got lucky this time Sari. You had a head start." , panted the yellow hero. "Yeah, right." said Sari.

The chief of the mission control sighed by the arrival of the two rookies. "Enough fun and games, you two are needed to report to the refitting tower and the launch deck for your mission.". "What's the mission?" , asks Sari. "You and Bee are heading to Stalios 9 to responding a Hero alert that came from the hero hotline seconds ago.", the chief replied. "But you two are not doing this by yourselves. I'm sending your team leader Alexander Blitz to assist both of you on this mission." , answered the chief. "So what's the mission?", asked Bee. "I'll mission brief you on the air. And whatever you do, don't…" before he finishes his statement, Sari and Bee ran off to the refitting tower.

At the refitting tower, the two rookies got their weapons for their mission. Once they got out from the tower, they saw a hero standing in front of them. He was similar like Bee, but his helmet looked like Preston Stormer's (They both learned about Stormer from training) but yellow and his Quaza core was light green. "You two ready for this mission?", asked Alexander. The duo nodded as a response. "Great. C'mon, let's go to the launch deck for our mission", commanded Alexander. Sari and Bee followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Built to be a Hero

"Chief, what's the mission?" asked Alexander, piloting a Hero craft in space. Sari was at top of her team leader using the control panels and Bee right next to her. "There is a robbery in progress in the Zoni City and it is lead by a small gang of criminals.", Replied the chief. "Sir, I've located the coordinates to Stalios 9 and Zoni City.", Sari typed in their destination. "Ha, we could take them down easily.", responded Bee eagerly. "Not exactly, the gang were robbing radioactive bombs from a radiation site highly guarded by their government troops. Somehow, they bypass the troops, took them down, and placed them as hostage.", responded the chief to Bee. "We're on our way.", replied Alexander. "Good luck you three.", the chief said before cutting his transmission to the heroes.

Zoni City, Stalios 9

Two criminals were carrying some of the radioactive bombs onto their transport. One was monitoring the fallen guards, and other two criminals are guarding the shipment. Their boss is seeing his shipment going smoothly. Alexander tries to land the Hero craft without being spotted. Him, Bee, and Sari got out of the ship, and getting ready to ambush the criminals.

"Alright here's the plan. Sari, get the soldiers into the craft while Bee and I draw attention to those thugs." The rookie nodded to her leader and ran off to save the guards while Alexander and Bee charge to fight the gang. "Bee whatever you do, do not shoot the bombs. If they explode, it might wipe the whole city with us out of sight.", commanded Alexander.

Bee shot first with his lightning shooter at the thug guarding the captive guards. Thus, giving Sari the opportunity to lead the guards to the spacecraft. The thug's boss and the other four saw Alexander and Bee attacking them and they fought back. The other thug that was shot at saw Sari guiding the guards in the hero craft and ran toward her.

"Ok that all of them. I better go help the others.", thought Sari as she ran towards to her fellow teammates. Unfortunately, the thug shot a projectile almost directly into her. She dodged it and held her plasma cannon ready for battle.

Alexander shot two thugs with his titanium sphere canon while Bee was taking care of another two surrounding him. The yellow rookie jumped high landing behind one of the criminal and shoot him in the back, leaving the villain stunned. The boss grabbed his weapon and aimed towards Bee. "Say goodbye, Hero.", the boss had his finger ready at the trigger ready to shoot the yellow fighter. Alexander saw the villain ready to shoot his teammate, but he prevented it by shooting the main thug without hitting the explosives.

Sari was dodging every shot that the thug makes. Soon, she leaped atop of the goon and shot him in mid-air. Sari cuffed the thug and chained him onto a port and ran off to help her friends. Bee took down the other thug by the same way he took down the first one, but longer. Meanwhile, Alexander is confronting the sprinted to help her leader, so does Bee but faster.

The three heroes were armed and ready to defeat the boss of the criminal gang, but he aimed his gun and shot at Sari. "NOOOO!" yelled Bee at his fallen friend. The boss laughed and was ready to shoot at Alexander, but Bee attacked him harshly that he won't be standing. Just as Bee was giving the final blow, Alexander stopped him. "Don't", he commanded Bee in a dreaded way. Bee eased a little. His team leader cuffed the boss and the other villains and led them back to the hero craft. Bee was dragging Sari carefully also back to the hero craft. "Sari, I love you. Please don't die.", the rookie cried over his blasted friend. Once Bee saw the face of the boss gang again he felt rage upon him, but he tried to keep it at minimum until they return to the Hero Factory.


	4. Chapter 4

Built to be a Hero

Hero Factory

Makuhero City

In a mission control, the chief analyze and monitors Sari's condition in the Quaza chamber. Bee was worried about her. To him, she was something special. He and Sari shared a special "bond" since they were supercharged for the first time. The chief made sure that Sari has enough voltage to charge her Quaza core.

"Will she be okay?", asked Bee. "Please stand by.", commanded the chief. Electricity was flown towards Sari's core, charging it. Meanwhile, Alexander scolded Bee about the mission that they done. "You should've not done that. We're heroes, not killers." The yellow rookie sighed. "I'm sorry, sir." The leader ignored his apology and face toward the elevator.

Sari walked out of the elevator, and Bee ran towards her to hug her. "Sari, you're alright!". "Bee… you're… squeezing… me… really… hard.", Sari squealed for air. The yellow hero released her. Both rookies blushed. "So, umm, what did the medi-bots told you?", asked Bee. "They said that I was fine. I'm just glad that we both completed this mission alive.", Sari answered. "Yeah.", Bee shrugged. "And the guards?", asked Alexander. "They just left ten minutes ago". Sari thought for a while and asked something to Bee. "Bee, when I was wounded, did you just say to me 'I love you'?" "Me! Umm, No I didn't.", Bee said in a nervous tone. Sari knew he was lying and he did that to fool the others. "Anyways, you and Alexander must go the Quaza chamber for recharge.", the mission chief pointed at Bee and Alexander. Both Bee and Alexander were marching to the Quaza chamber.

Later at night

Bee was walking outside of the Hero Factory until he saw Sari. He walked towards her and asked her if she wants to sit next to her. She nodded and he sat down.

"Look, I'm sorry about saying 'no' to your question and…", before he could say anything, Sari laid her finger up to his mouth. "It's ok. No one is looking now.", the female hero whispered. Both heroes close their eyes and kissed each other. About thirty minutes later they went back inside the Hero Factory, holding their hands together.


End file.
